


The Girl By the Wall

by attack_on_toast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood, F/M, LeviHan Week, kind of not canon compliant, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_toast/pseuds/attack_on_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has always been curious of the girl who visited the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl By the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY GOT AN AMAZING BETA SO HAPPY THANK YOU SnappedHydra!
> 
> NO LOWERCASE LETTERS TOO EXCITED
> 
> FIRST DAY OF LEVIHAN WEEK GET PUMPED

Levi didn’t remember who his parents were. He didn’t know where he lived. He didn’t remember when he had found his crate by the wall, and when he turned it into his home.

He didn’t even remember when the girl had started coming to the wall.

He watched as the seasons changed, from the bright skies of springtime to the blazing heat to the summer to the crisp colors of the fall.

He watched as the girl came again and again, day after day.

She came as the flowers bloomed. She came as the days turned to such a roasting heat that even his growling stomach couldn’t coax Levi out of his shaded crate and into the crowded market. She came as the days cooled and the leaves turned brilliant colors. She would always come as the sun set, and she would stay until the night was so dark even the moon couldn’t provide any light.

Levi wondered about her.

Where she was from. What her name was. Where she lived, and how she found her way home in the dark. Why was she so fascinated with the wall? There were miles and miles of walls surrounding their city. They had been there for longer than anyone had been alive, and everyone had blended the wall into the periphery of their vision. No one cared about the walls any more, except this girl.

Some days she would try to scale the wall, despite the fact that she never got very high. Once she had brought a shovel to try and dig underneath the wall, but when she had returned the next day the hole had been filled. Most days, however, she just sat and looked at the wall. She was a curious girl, Levi decided. He wished he could meet her, but he knew that would be impossible. He talked to very few people on a regular basis, but most of the words people said to him fell along the lines of ‘Rascal’ or ‘Thief’ and were accompanied by anonymous shouts and the heavy sound of boots against the dirt.

Sometimes, when he fell asleep, he dreamed of her. He never remembered much of these dreams, but he always woke up feeling a warm, comforting feeling of belonging that he could never quite place.

Perhaps it was the way he felt worried every time she was late to her usual spot by the wall, or the way that her mere presence comforted him, but on one crisp fall day Levi took his first step towards a relationship with another person.

The girl was sitting on the ground, staring up to the place where the wall met the navy blue sky. He sat on the ground with her. At first he was worried that she hadn’t even noticed him, but his worries were expelled when he heard a quiet voice from the dead of the night.

“What’s on the other side?”

Levi shrugged, then remembered that she probably couldn’t see him in the darkness. “I do-” His voice caught in his throat. He had almost forgotten how to speak. He said maybe a few words every day, but ordering a piece of deer from the butcher was very different from holding a proper conversation. He tried again.

“I don’t know.” He said, so quiet he was sure she had missed him.

“They say that there are titans out there.”                  

Levi remembered all too well the scarred faces of the Scout Regiment, who had journeyed outside the wall. It always unsettled him how, despite the sheer reduction of their fighting size, there were never any corpses that returned inside the wall.

“I think it’s stupid.” The girl spoke again, her voice dropping to a whisper. Levi heard the snap of her ponytail as her head spun around to face him, or approximately where she thought he was.

“I think that it’s stupid to be afraid.” She continued, gaining confidence and energy with each word. “So what if there are titans out there? We shouldn’t be afraid of them. We should fight them! We should fight back!” She was nearly shouting. Levi spun around nervously, worrying that someone had heard her and would report her to the king. It was a largely unfounded fear, as if the king would care at all about the opinions of two children, a street rat and a runaway.

_Fight me._ Her voice seemed to say. _Let me prove myself._ So Levi played along.

“They’ll eat us.”

“So what?” She said. “We don’t know anything about them. We don’t know why they do what they do. We don’t know how they’re born. We only know one way to kill them. Everyone is so busy being afraid of them, they’re ignoring the obvious solution.”

_Ask me what the solution is._ Her voice begged. It was clear to him that this was always on her mind.

“What solution?”

“We catch one of them! We catch them and study them.”

There was a silence, then the girl continued.

“I want to be the one who figures them out.” She was whispering again, as if she was confiding a secret in this boy that she just met. “I want to be the one that kills them all.”

There was a pause, then the girl stood up to leave. Levi didn’t want to let her go that easily.

“Wait!” He called. She stopped walking, and waited expectantly. Levi had a million questions running through his mind, but settled on one. “What’s your name?”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” She spoke with an almost staged drama, as if they were exchanging confidential information.

“Levi.” His own name sounded strange on his lips.

“Hange.” She responded, then ran off into the night.

Levi mouthed her name. Hange.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> As always, please comment, and you can catch me at attack-on-toast.tumblr.com!


End file.
